pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Egg Groups
The egg groups are a classification used in the Pokémon games that defines which Pokémon are compatible with others when it comes to breeding. If two Pokémon are not in an identical egg group, they cannot breed at all. One Pokémon can be of one or two groups. Breeding chains The fact that two Pokémon are part of the same egg group originates the egg moves, that are those moves a Pokémon can inherit from the father, even though the mother doesn't know them. In the sixth generation games, the moves can be inherited from either the father or the mother. Here are some examples: List of egg groups Undiscovered The undiscovered (no eggs in Pokémon Stadium 2) egg group consists of 91 Pokémon. The Pokémon in this egg group can't breed, that means they will never have an egg, not even with a Ditto. They are the Legendary Pokémon (except for Manaphy and Phione), the Baby Pokémon, Unown, and Nidorina and Nidoqueen (the reason Nidorina and Nidoqueen are not used is that they have correspondent males, so the males breed instead). Ditto The Ditto egg group consists of only one Pokémon. Ditto, thanks to its transformation abilities, can transform into every Pokémon, so it can breed with every other existent Pokémon, unless it is in the Undiscovered group or is another Ditto. Grass The grass (plant in Pokémon Stadium 2) egg group consists of 67 Pokémon. Comfey is the only Pokémon in this egg group that is not Grass type. Bug The bug egg group consists of 77 Pokémon, most of them being Bug-type Pokémon, if not, at least that have physical bug-like appearance. Flying The flying egg group consists of 57 Pokémon. Consists mainly of species based on birds, but may also contain other winged creatures (like bats and pterosaurs). The only Pokémon of this egg group that is not a Flying type is Decidueye, however, its pre-evolutions are. Human-Like The human-like (humanshape in Pokémon Stadium 2) egg group consists of 52 Pokémon. As the egg group's name suggests, species in this egg group are fully bipedal, with two arms and two legs. Most of this group's Pokémon are Psychic or Fighting types. Mineral The mineral egg group consists of 56 Pokémon. Species in this group are based on inorganic objects with a solid structure. A large proportion of species in this group are genderless, meaning that Egg moves are not passed down as easily. Most of this group's Pokémon are Rock-, Ice-, Steel- and Ground-type Pokémon. Amorphous The amorphous (indeterminate in Pokémon Stadium 2) egg group consists of 52 Pokémon. Species are typically based on enigmatic objects like blobs, gases and ghosts. Most of these Pokémon are Poison-, Psychic- and Ghost-type Pokémon. Field The field (ground in Pokémon Stadium 2) egg group consists of 218 Pokémon. Most of those Pokémon are terrestrial and are based on mammals, although some reptile and bird-based species also belong to this group. Water 1 The water 1 egg group consists of 95 Pokémon. It is formed mostly by Water-type Pokémon capable of moving on land and in the water. Species are therefore mostly based on amphibians, with some aquatic mammals, reptiles and birds. Water 2 The water 2 egg group consists of 25 Pokémon. It is formed mostly by Water-type Pokémon that can only move around in water, thus many species based on fish belong to this group. Water 3 Egg group 10. The water 3 egg group consists of 31 Pokémon. It is formed partly by Water-type Pokémon. This egg group also includes over half of the fossils. Species are based on current or historic aquatic invertebrates. Monster The monster egg group consists of 79 Pokémon. The Pokémon in this egg group typically feature one or more reptilian traits, such as a large tail for balance, claws on limbs, bristled backs or strong jaws. Fairy Egg group 12. The fairy egg group consists of 48 Pokémon. The Pokémon in this group are considered "fairies" thanks to their lovely and very cute appearance. After Generation VI onward, many of these Pokémon are precisely Fairy types. Dragon Egg group 13. The dragon egg group consists of 52 Pokémon. They are mainly Dragon-type Pokémon. Most Pokémon in this egg group have appearance of dragons, serpents, lizards or similar reptiles. Trivia * Field is the largest Egg Group, while Water 2 is the smallest (excluding Ditto). * Ditto has a unique egg group. * The only Egg Groups that are not paired with other Egg Groups are Ditto and Undiscovered, as this would defeat their purpose. * Shedinja is in the Mineral egg group, while the rest of its evolutionary family are in the Bug egg group. * Nidorina and Nidoqueen are in the Undiscovered egg group, even though Nidorino and Nidoking are able to breed. * Zangoose and Seviper are able to breed, despite being enemies. * Five of the egg groups share a name with a type. These are Bug, Grass, Flying, Fairy and Dragon. See also *Breeding es:Grupos huevo uk:Яйцева група Category:Game Mechanics Category:Eggs Category:Egg Groups Category:Lists Category:Undiscovered group Pokémon Category:Ditto group Pokémon Category:Grass group Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Human-Like group Pokémon Category:Mineral group Pokémon Category:Amorphous group Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Water 2 group Pokémon Category:Water 3 group Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon